le tombeau des anges
by pit-chan
Summary: comment une oeuvre de Rambaldi peut faire chavirer la vie de Sydney ?
1. Default Chapter

_LE TOMBEAU DES ANGES_

Par pitch

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne reçois rien en compensation de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire. Voilà alors bonne lecture ! J

Warning : pas dans ce chapitre… peut être plus tard….

Chapitre 1 :

Vaughn venait de me souhaiter bonne chance pour ma prochaine mission, comme il le fait chaque fois, j'aillais partir quand le son d'une voiture qui dérape se fait entendre. Conditionné, chacun de nous sortit son arme et la pointa vers l'entrée. Plus de bruit. Une porte claque. Weiss.

"Ah vous voilà, Kendahl veut absolument vous voir tout de suite, je vous emmène."

J'échange un regard interrogateur avec Vaughn, il n'en sait pas plus que moi, nous suivons donc Weiss.

"Vous êtes enfin là, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! " Kendahl est son amabilité bien connue, "vous partez demain pour la France, vous devez y retrouver un homme du nom de François Duvert. Il s'agit d'un sénateur, mais comme vous vous en doutez, il travail pour le SD-6, d'après nos renseignements, il devrait vendre à Sloane le Tombeau des Anges, il s'agit d'une œuvre de Rambaldi ; nous ne savons pas encore réellement à quoi elle peut bien servir, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il s'agit d'une clé. Pour cette mission, vous incarnerez Monsieur et Madame Vaudcourt, voici vos passeports, cartes d'identités et vos alliances. Vous avez une suite réservez à l'hôtel Hilton, normalement Duvert réside avec sa femme, Angélique, là-bas, au centre de Lyon, voici vos billets d'avion vous partez à 11h00."

Je me sens rassuré, Vaughn est aussi surpris que moi, et apparemment il ne peut rien dire non plus, Weiss nous sourit et nous tend les papiers.

"Euh… l'agent Bristow a une mission prévu pour après demain…" commença Vaughn.

"Votre père est déjà au courant et se charge de vous couvrir agent Bristow, à moins que vous ne préfériez fournir à Sloane ce qu'il veut plutôt que de faire quelque chose pour le contrer ! ? ! "

Cet homme m'énerve au plus haut point.

"Bien sur que non !" Je prends les documents à Weiss, et je m'en vais.

Je me fais bien vite rattraper par Vaughn.

"Sydney attends… tu es sur de vouloir le faire ?"

"Bien sur, si cela peut empêcher le SD-6 de continuer ses atrocités, oui ! Une chance pour Kendahl que Duvert travail pour Sloane sinon je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la gueule ! "

Vaughn m'adresse un sourire, et me dit à demain.

Il est 8h00 quand je me réveille, je prends la direction de la cuisine, Will et Fran sont déjà debout.

"Bonjour"

S'il y a quelque chose que j'apprécie c'est de voir leurs sourires quand je me lève.

"Bonjour, au fait je pars tout à l'heure pour la France, je dois y rester quelques jours, plusieurs séminaires importants auxquels je dois participer, je pars vers 10h30."

"Tu pars avec Dikson ?" Will, je te connais, et cette question n'est pas sans aucun sens.

"Non, avec un autre collègue, Vaughn." Ne pas croisé le regard de Will, question de survie, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment Vaughn.

Après avoir bu un café, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche ne me fera pas de mal. J'y reste environ 40 minutes, quand je sors, il est 9h30. Alors, m'habiller, préparer mes affaires, ne pas oublier les papiers.

Je sors ma valise, je ne sais pas combien de temps on part, disons 3 pantalons, 5 tee-shirts, 3 pulls, et bien sur une tenue sport, des sous-vêtements, ma trousse de toilettes, le compte est bon.

Il est 10h00, je suis en train vérifiez que rien ne manque, quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

"Bonjour, je suis Vaughn, je viens chercher Sydney."

"Oui bien sur entrez, je vais la chercher. "

Quelques secondes plus tard, je vois apparaître Fran.

"Syd, Vaughn est là, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était mignon a ce point ! "

"Ce que tu peux être bête, Fran ! ! ! "

Je la suis, dans le salon, je ne savais que Vaughn devait venir me chercher, et apparemment il plane une certaine tension dans l'air, Will et Vaughn sont en face et mon très cher meilleur ami n'a qu'une envie : étriper Vaughn, mais ce dernier feint de ne pas le voir, et me lance un grand sourire quand j'arrive, la colère de Will se lit à la couleur de son visage, et je soupçonne Vaughn de le faire exprès. Je m'empresse de dire en revoir avant que cela tourne au massacre, et nous partons.

Nous sommes dans la voiture.

"Kendahl veux nous voir, je suis donc passé te chercher."

Je souris en guise de réponse.

"Bonjour", Kendahl connaîtrai donc ce mot…"voici vos invitations pour la soirée de Gala donné par le sénateur, d'après nos renseignements la clé se trouverais dans le coffre fort de l'hôtel, arrangé vous pour vous la procurer, et avant de partir passer au département scientifique ils ont quelques choses pour vous. Bonne chance."

Kendahl, après un rictus, que certain pourrait qualifier de sourire, mais pas moi en tout cas, nous quitte.

Voilà, premier chapitre ter-mi-né, ça vous plaît ?

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires à l'adresse suivante , je prends les bons comme les mauvais, vos remarques, et s'il y a des choses que vous n'aimez pas, faites-le moi savoir j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Pitch


	2. 2

_LE TOMBEAU DES ANGES_

Par laura

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je ne touche rein en contre parti de ce que j'écris, voilà….

Warning : pas dans ce chapitre… en tout cas… plus tard peut être…..

Chapitre 2 : 

Durant, le trajet en avion, Vaughn et moi avons lu le plan d'attaque, ça n'avait pas l'air trop compliquer, on verra sur le terrain.

Nous descendons de l'avion, Vaughn appel un taxi et direction l'hôtel Hilton.

Je me sens un peu dépaysée, disons que ça change de Los Angeles, malgré ça j'aime la France. Nous arrivons, Vaughn paye et nous entrons.

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour, nous sommes Monsieur et Madame Vaudcourt, nous avons réservé une suite."

"Oui, c'est la suite numéro 4, au 7ème étage, je vous y conduit, quelqu'un va se charger de prendre vos bagages."

Nous montons dans l'ascenseur, la jeune hôtesse nous donne la clé, et nous laisse, le porteur, dépose nos bagages dans le salon et attend le pourboire de Vaughn pour partir.

C'est plutôt luxueux, un petit salon, table basse canapé, et plusieurs fauteuils, cela donne sur une grande terrasse, donnant sur un fleuve et l'autre rive un peu plus loin, la pièce d'à côté est un grand salon, une grande table, 2 canapés entourant la télé, ensuite vient la chambre, un grand lit baldaquin, un secrétaire, une grande armoire, tout ça dans les tons de rouge, et enfin la salle de bain, un jacuzzi en guise de baignoire, une douche plutôt spacieuse, de grandes glaces et une commode.

"Pour moi ça convient, et toi tu en pense quoi ?"

Vaughn se tient à l'entrée de la salle de bain, et me regarde.

"Ca me convient aussi." répondit il " je prendrai le canapé" ajoute il en se dirigeant vers le grand salon.

A ce moment le téléphone sonne, je décroche.

"Ici le service d'étage, désirez vous vous faire monter un repas pour 2 personnes ?" Je reconnais la voix de la jeune hôtesse.

Ayant mis le haut-parleur, j'attends une réaction de Vaughn, mais apparemment il préfère me laisser décider pour nous.

"Non merci, ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

Je raccroche et regarde Vaughn, il me sourit simplement.

"Bien il serait temps de voir les valises que Kendahl à 'préparer' pour nous, non ? "

J'approuve et nous ouvrons les valises. La mienne contient plusieurs tenu de soirée, et quand je dis tenu, je veux bien sur dire la totale : robes, chaussures, sacs, vestes ; mais aussi quelques gadgets, téléphone, qui n'en pas un, rouge à lèvres qui n'est pas un, bracelet qui en est un mais dont la fonction première n'est pas d'habiller mon poignet, enfin bref la liste et encore longue. Quant à la valise de Vaugh : plusieurs costards, très chics, et aussi toutes sortes de gadgets dont je passe la liste.

"Crois-tu que je puisse te proposer un restaurant ? " Me dit Vaughn " ils disent sur la brochure : restaurant chic au ton bien français ; il y a une photo ça à l'air pas mal du tout."

"C'est d'accord." J'ai la gorge nouée, un mauvais pressentiment, non en fait j'appréhende ce dîner avec Vaughn, cela fait un an que je travail avec lui, je le connais assez bien, il me connaît assez bien, mais cela ne change rien au fait que, en publique, on n'est jamais eu le droit de se regarder en face. Bref, on verra bien ce que cela va donner.

Il est 7h30, je vais me préparer dans la salle de bain, que mettre, je trouve une robe noire à bretelles fines avec une fente, sur la cuisse droite, qui remonte jusqu'au-dessus du genou, je prends une petite veste noire aussi, un peu de maquillage et le tour est joué. Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, Vaughn m'attend dans le petit salon, costard noir, chemise blanche et cravate, plutôt séduisant…

_Non évite de penser ça ! ! !_

Je reprends mon sérieux et vais rejoindre Vaughn, nous descendons, et arriver au restaurant, un maître d'hôtel nous accueil, et nous place à une table, nous propose des cartes et s'en va. L'endroit est plutôt charmant, dans les tons ocres, lumières tamisées, une bougie sur la table ainsi qu'une rose ; il y a plusieurs personnes déjà attablés. Je me sens mal à l'aise et je crois que Vaughn aussi. J'ouvre la carte, en évitant de croiser son regard, il fait de même, je regarde les plats proposés, comme dans tout restaurant qui se respecte, je n'ai pas les prix indiqués, je lève les yeux pour voir Vaughn, il est plongé dans la lecture des plats, je me concentre donc sur la mienne, après 5 minutes, le maître d'hôtel reviens.

"Vous avez choisi ?"

Vaughn me regarde, j'approuve d'un signe de tête qu'oui.

"Oui. "

Le maître d'hôtel se retourne vers moi, et attends de prendre la commande.

"Je prendrais une salade lyonnaise." J'ai l'estomac noué.

"La même chose, merci."

"Désirez-vous boire quelque chose avec ceci ? "

Il tend à ce moment une carte des vins à Vaughn, ce dernier se plonge dedans et finis par demander un Condrieux.

Aucun de nous n'ose prononcer un mot, je finis par croisé le regard de Vaughn, j'ai l'impression que le rouge me monte aux joues, je retrouve mes 15 ans c'est très bizarre…

"Tu es très belle."

"Merci" Ca y est, je suis complètement tendue, j'arbore un sourire débile qui me colle au visage. Il faut que je respire ce n'est que Vaughn…justement…

"Cela me fait tout bizarre d'être ici, comme si je retombais en enfance, j'ai vécu en France les 4 premières années de ma vie."

Je lui souris.

_Vite, quelque chose à dire….._

"Je ne connais que Paris, que j'ai trouvé vraiment splendide." Ca y est la discussion est lancé.

Et voici le deuxième ! ! !

J'accepte toujours vos commentaires, toujours merci

Pitch


End file.
